


The Future is not Guaranteed

by GaeilgeRua



Series: MMF's Roll-A-Drabble [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Crossover, Drabble, M/M, Slash, Time Travel, extended war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15810195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: The war was not supposed to end this way, not with the help of the God of Thunder. He had to find a way to fix it.





	The Future is not Guaranteed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical's Bingo 2018 and August 25th Roll-A-Drabble. Many thanks to Meiri and xxDustNight for their Alpha and beta help. Any errors after they looked through it are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: #MMFBingo18 Square N4: Time Travel  
> Prompt: #RollADrabble Ron Weasley/Thor and Time Travel

                                             

“Your path from here I cannot see, so I have no way to guarantee this will work,” the deep, measured voice of the Bifrost’s guardian told him.

Raking a hand through his hair, Ron sighed. “I know, Heimdall, but I still have to try. He’d do the same for me. I know he would. And since I have no ability to go back on Earth, I came here to my only option.”

“You could die,” Thor pointed out, sadness twisting his features.

Ron turned to face him, pain and sadness reflected in his own blue eyes. He reached out and wrapped his long fingers around Thor’s neck. Brushing his thumb across the stubble along his jaw, he smiled sadly. “It’s a chance I’m willing to take to try and bring him back. I have to; I can’t leave my family and friends to the horrible fates that have befallen them since that snake-faced bastard killed,” Ron paused and shook his head, his eyes hardening, “no, slaughtered my best friend.”

Thor nodded his head. “Then I shall go with you.”

“But, my lord,” Heimdall said, his golden eyes widening.

“Thor, I can’t ask that of you,” Ron told him, shaking his head. “You have your own people to take care of.”

“The thing is,” Thor whispered as he stepped closer, “you do not have to ask me. I will do everything in my power to help right this wrong.” He placed his own large hand against the side of Ron’s face. “And no matter the result, we will return here to Asgard, and you will rule by my side.”

Heimdall quietly stepped away to let the two talk.

Ron stared at his lover, eyes wide. “Thor? What are you saying? What about an heir?”

Thor smiled. “There are many options available and an heir is something we can worry about after we return.”

Ron’s short nails dug into the flesh at the back of Thor’s neck as he nibbled on his lower lip. Releasing it, he asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” was Thor’s whispered reply as his eyes flicked down to Ron’s lips.

“Okay,” Ron murmured before he surged forward the scant few inches between them and kissed him.

Thor eagerly returned Ron’s kiss as he fisted his free hand in the front of Ron’s shirt. Knowing they didn’t have much time left in which to use the Bifrost to travel back to try and stop Voldemort, Thor pulled back. Pressing his lips against Ron’s forehead, he spoke, “If we are to try and save Harry, we must go now.”

Ron nodded. “Let’s go.”

Stepping back, Thor turned to face his trusted friend who was quietly waiting at the top of the dais, Hofund poised in front of him, tip hovering just above the ground. “Heimdall, we are ready.”

Golden eyes regarded Thor for a moment before moving to observe Ron at his side. “As I said earlier, I cannot guarantee you will survive,” his eyes shot back to Thor, “either of you.”

Settling his hand on Ron’s shoulder, he spoke for both of them, “We will take our chances.”

Nodding his head, Heimdall lifted Hofund and slid it down into the activation slot. As it locked into place, he replied, “As you wish.”


End file.
